OH DEAR
by danidani
Summary: Join Ginny in her crazy search for a soul mate… He should be witty and funny, and smart, possibly good looking and telepathic? ...and to top it all off the Slytherin Sex Gods are at it again!
1. The search has commenced!

**Oh dear Ginevra, my my.**

Join Ginny in her crazy search for a soul mate… He should be witty and funny, and smart, possibly good looking and telepathic?

**Chapter one:** The search has commenced!

**AN:** I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, it was just an idea.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine.

…

Fresh out of the prefect's shower, Ginevra stood in front of a full-length mirror. She was 5'11 pure beauty. Long auburn hair that curled lightly at the ends, long legs, milky white skin, rosy cheeks sprinkled with freckles, large hazel eyes with thick black lashes, thick arched auburn eyebrows, and full blood red lips. She stood in the mirror and examined herself, possibly the only thing she did lack were breasts but the boys she's been with hadn't seemed to mind, and since last school year, she's been with many! But of course she still had morals, she was saving herself for marriage or for the right person, and he hasn't shown up yet. She hadn't even kissed one boy, simply because none of the boys she had tried to date were good enough, they lacked substance and personality, but her soul mate would be witty, and funny, and smart, and possibly good looking.

She was determined to find him this year, that one guy that would have her, but if she wasn't lucky enough to find her soul mate this year, it would have to wait until the next and so on and so forth. But she really hoped this year would be the year.

She walked back a few steps, her bare feet brushing the dark carpet, she sat at the edge of the large tub. She shot her want out into the air and conjured a white translucent bottle filled with pink crème, a lotion she had mixed herself, it smelled deliciously like anything you chose, and today she was in the mood for strawberry. She spread the pink crème on her legs and arms and changed quickly into her school uniform.

As she was exiting she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." She said politely.

"Weasley." The voice drawled, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Malfoy." She said and did not break his gaze; she would not be the first to look away.

He smirked and patted her head, with his palm still on her head he bent down so that their eyes were level and said, "If you'll excuse _me_, I'm going to take my bath now." He said using a mocking polite tone.

"Yes, of course." She said and smiled, he could mock her all that he wanted, but Ginevra Weasley would not stoop to his level and be rude to him.

As Ginny headed down to the Great Hall for dinner she tried to think of the boys she hasn't ever once talked to, and most were in the Slytherin house. Of course she hadn't even tried to talk to any of them because of her brother, he hardly approved of anyone outside of the Gryffindor house. She really didn't need her brothers approval but she respected his opinion, he was mostly wrong, but he was right a couple of times, and he really did love her, all he wanted was the best for her.

She decided she would try to talk to a boy in the Slytherin house, it couldn't hurt could it? Besides she had talked to one just a couple of minutes ago, he wasn't too nice but it was a start.

She would start from the most attractive to the lesser attractive, Ginny liked personality over looks, of course looks did help a little, but she was looking for her soul mate not for something nice to look at.

She scanned the Great Hall and saw an open spot next to her brother; she walked to sit with him and his friends. She quickly said her hellos to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and they back, then she sat making sure she had a clear view of the Slytherin table. She scanned the table from end to end. No one caught her attention. She tried again and someone did intrigue her.

He was eating, while others crowded around him, all were trying to talk to him but he ignored them and continued to eat. This offended Ginevra slightly; did he think himself better than they?

Almost as if he had heard Ginevra he looked up and began to talk to a boy next to him, the boy laughed hysterically at whatever the other had just said, and then boy then joined in the other boys laughter. This earned him points, who ever he was; he must be a funny kid.

Ginevra then willed the boy to stop laughing and look at her, but he didn't. Ginevra continued to stare intently, he must realize I'm watching him eventually, she thought.

Ginevra sat and sat, people began to leave the Great Hall, but she had not even touched her food yet, she glared harder and kept willing him to look up.

"Look up damn it!" She shouted and hit her fork on the table.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all turned to stare at her.

"At the beautiful night sky!" She said smiling at the trio, they all looked up.

"Yes nice sky." Harry said.

"Quite nice." Hermione agreed.

Ron kept looking up and then looked back at his sister, and saw that her gaze had already shifted elsewhere. He mentally shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat and talk with his friends.

10 minutes passed and then 20, the boy still hadn't looked up, Ginny became aggravated, her soul mate must be telepathic and immediately catch her gaze, she decided.

She was about to angrily pull her gaze away from the boy when he looked up. Ginevra got a glimpse of his eyes for one second before he shifted his gaze down and helped himself to another serving of chicken. His eyes were a deep blue; she had seen his soul in just that once glance and decided she must talk to him.

"Ginny, we're going to go up now; if you're done… you can walk with us." Ron lightly tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

Ginny refused to pull her gaze from the boy, "Thank you, but you guys go ahead, don't wait up for me."

"Okay Gin, and please eat." Ron said as he walked away.

Ginevra scooped mash potatoes into her mouth, and watched group after group leave the Great Hall, she and the boy were soon the only people who remained in the Great Hall.

The enchanted candles dimmed, preparing to completely extinguish themselves once the two remaining inhabitants left.

Ginny took this as her cue and walked towards the boy.

"You've been watching me all night," He called out to her before she was even within a 20 foot distance from him. "Who are you?"

Ginny continued to walk she was only 10 feet away from him, "My name is Ginevra." She reached him and sat alongside him.

"Weasley?" He asked.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked eagerly.

He mused his straight black hair and answered, "Blaise."

Ginevra laughed. Her brother was going to have a field trip with this one.

…

Honestly, I have no idea what's coming next, I just thought this would be a fun idea. R+R if you like it, and if no one does I guess I'll just continue writing this story on my own haha.


	2. A deal!

**Oh dear Ginevra, my my.**

Join Ginny in her crazy search for a soul mate… He should be witty and funny, and smart, possibly good looking and telepathic?

**Chapter two:** A deal!

**AN:** Blaise was way too nice with Ginny! Things wont be _that_ easy.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine.

…

He mused his straight black hair and answered, "Blaise."

Ginevra laughed. Her brother was going to have a field trip with this one.

Blaise tapped Ginny's head, "Snap out of it Ginevra, now that we're past introductions, I'd like to know what the littlest Weasley could possibly want with one of _the _Slytherin Sex Gods."

'Don't do it,' Ginny thought, 'don't-' …and Blaise Zabini smirked.

"I was looking for a friend and obviously you aren't-"  
"Is that all?" He cut her off. "I waited for you to walk over here expecting a more _interesting_ proposal…"

He shifted forward in his seat; he came very close to Ginny his mouth at her ear, she could smell his cologne and feel his warm breath on her ear, Ginny's heart beat fast and she closed her eyes.

Blaise whispered, "I don't make friends with Gryffindors. Especially not a Weasley." He gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

The candles gave one last flicker of life and then extinguished, but not before Ginny let out a loud shriek of frustration.

…

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, the _other_ sex god sat on a black armchair bored out of his mind. Everyone had already headed to their room leaving Draco Malfoy to entertain himself, which was not an easy task.

He began to play with his fingers and then talk to himself, "Nothing to bloody do, where the hell is Blaise, why hasn't he-"

"Talking to yourself mate?" A familiar voice drawled behind him.  
Draco's eyes widened in surprise but not for long of course, "Blaise! I've been excruciatingly bored!" Draco stood up and out stretched his arms.  
"No thank you, Draco." Blaise said laughing.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"Hmm, it better be interesting." Draco sat back down and Blaise sat in the armchair opposite him, Blaise whispered a spell and a fire began crackling merrily in the fireplace.  
"Ginevra Weasley."  
"The little one, yes what about her."  
"She offered to be my friend at dinner tonight."  
"Why would she…?"  
"That's exactly it, I have no idea as to why she would even approach me. I was flattered, after all she is quite a fox."  
"Yes but she's indecent!"  
"Oh?"  
"She's a Weasley Blaise!"  
"I didn't say I'd want to date her, and I definitely don't want to befriend her, but maybe I could… play around with her, she's a virgin you know."  
"You really think she'd let you have your way with her?"  
"It'll be a challenge."  
"Blaise I'll bet you ten galleons that she wont let you even kiss her!"  
Blaise laughed, "Wait, I have a better idea, let's both go after her."  
"Whoever she lets kiss first wins ten galleons."  
"Just a kiss?"  
"For now…"  
Both Draco and Blaise laughed as the shook on it before heading to their rooms.

…

The next night at 7:35 Draco headed toward the prefect's bathroom, a little earlier than his usual bath but he knew whom he would find there. He walked silently, a towel draped over his shoulder and a toothbrush at hand.

He stopped at a portrait of a mermaid and told her the password, "It's occupied." The mermaid told him.  
Draco smirked. "I know." The mermaid giggledmischievouslyand let Draco through.

He entered silently, Ginevra Weasley stood in front of a mirror, dripping wet, a small pink towel draped around her body. She hadn't noticed him yet; she was braiding her hair into one long braid.

Draco contemplated letting her know he was there or just enjoying the view. He decided to make himself known; Draco Malfoy did not need to hide.

"Good evening, Ginevra." Draco said simply as he walked towards the tub, he whispered a spell and the tub filled with water that smelled strongly of manly cologne, bubbles began to form in piles.

Ginny was too shocked to move or do anything. As she came to her senses she draped her black school robe over her soaking wet towel and yelled angrily, "Draco Malfoy! You know that I take baths at this time, you did this on purpose!"

Draco sat on the edge of the tub; his legs spread apart his elbows on his knees his hands lay limply between his legs. He innocently glanced at the enchanted clock on the opposite side of the bathroom and said, "I didn't know this was your specific time to bathe, I simply like to take a bath at night."

"Oh cut the crap Mal-" Ginny's jaw droppedas Malfoy proceeded to remove his robe and school blouse.

"Malfoy! I-I… put your clothes back on!" She shrieked as she backed away from the tub.

"Ginevra, I said I was going to take my bath, if you don't like it you can leave." He turned around to face her.

Ginevra was about to speak when her eyes drifted down to his exposed torso, she snapped out of it and looked back up at his eyes, steel gray, "I-I… Goodbye!" She said and stormed out of the bathroom.

Malfoy eyed Ginny's clothes on the floor and thought, 'I'll have to return those.' He smiled to himself and sunk deeper into the warm bath.

...

A quick update! I know I'm going to be leaving in two days so I wont be able to update at all for a month so, I'll leave you guys with something, as always R+R.

Ange de l'eau: It is DG but I'll throw in some GB in there too ;)  
Eve Granger: Thank you and thank you again, Ithink you've read all my fanfictions 333!  
Tomsgirl2005: Haha I had an idea! And thank you.


End file.
